


Sexy teenage Draeden

by nijahrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijahrose/pseuds/nijahrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the adventures of high school draeden and their sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy teenage Draeden

**Author's Note:**

> Braeden may be a little ooc but that is only because this may or may not be a full story later on, based around the reason why Derek acts so much younger, so keep your eye out for it.

Derek smirked to himself as he felt Braeden's eyes on his back. 

He knew she would come around eventually and this week was the perfect week to actually pounce.

Laura was away for a field trip to Canada with her French class, and the rest of his family was out of town with his mother so it was just him the rest of the week.

It was perfect.

 

He turned around and looked at Braeden before smirking then winking at her.

She blushed then glared at him before turning her attention back to Ms. Rosa, their Spanish teacher.

But Derek just kept staring at her.

 

Unfortunately, Ms. Rosa caught him.

"Derek, ¿está todo bien, porque usted es la atención parece estar en Ms.Collins, no es mi lección." She said in Spanish

Derek stared at his teacher after a few seconds and smiled at her,"Lo siento señora Rosa, me estaba asegurando Braeden estaba prestando atención, ella ha estado teniendo untiempo difícil en español y yo quería asegurarse de que estaba haciendo bien. Es mi deber como un compañero de estudios." he replied.

 

Braeden glared at Derek because of the use of her name between him and the teacher and she couldn't figure out a damn thing they were saying.

"I see" Ms. Rosa finally said.

 

Derek kept his eyes on the board the rest of the class but Braeden couldn't help but stare at him.

When the bell finally rung Braeden quickly tried to leave  but Ms. Rosa stopped her, "Ms. Collins, Mr. Hale" She said.

Braeden stopped in her tracks and Derek strided up to her with ease.

His plan was falling in to place.

 

Braeden was going to be in is bed tonight.

 

"Are we in trouble?" Derek asked playing along.

"No, but it's my understanding that Ms. Collins isn't doing very well in my class." Ms. Rosa said.

Derek pretended like he was going to say something while he looked at Braeden from the corner of his eye, he knew her to much to know that after his conversation with Ms. Rosa earlier with her name it, that she was gonna snap.

 

"Is this because of the conversation you two had, because I don't know what you were saying but I damn sure, I didn't do anything she snapped.

Derek smirked, she fell right in the trap.

Ms. Rosa glared at her before smiling slightly at Derek.

 

"Mr. Hale brought it to my attention that you are struggling in my class and you just proved it. Derek is going to be your tutor if you want to up your grade.  Your test is on Friday." she said.

 

Braeden straightened up then glared at Derek again.

He just winked at her, "I'll take you to my house after school." He said before walking out the class.

 

Braeden stomped in frustration.

 

* * *

As he said Derek was waiting for Braeden outside the school leaning on his new car.

Braeden reluctantly made her way to the car and got in ignoring him completely .

Derek glanced at her before getting in the car.

 

Two more steps and she would be his.

"Are you gonna look at me all day or are you going the drive this car so I can go home."

Derek blushed and started the car before pulling off, "Sorry" he said sheepishly.

 

Braeden glanced at him before looking forward and smiling.

 

When Derek pulled up too his house Braeden raised a brow, "You live in the woods." She said her eyes boring into his.

Her brown eyes were so distracting he couldn't control what he was saying.

"My family are werewolves so it's natural." He stuttered out.

 

Braeden laughed at him and walked to his door. "Then come on 'wolf boy'" She mocked.

His face turned red as he made his way over to, _Keep cool or the plan won't work,_ he thought to him.

 He opened his door and walked in after Braeden so he could catch a glimpse of her ass.

She was wearing dark skinny jeans that highlighted how perky it was, and her breasts were... Derek licked his lips and took a deep breathe.

 

"We can work in my room if you want." He finally said.

Braeden looked at him for a while before nodding her head, "Fine, but if you try anything I'll kick your ass." She said pointedly.

Derek raised his hands in mock surrender, "I won't" He said putting his hands down then behind his back, "I promise."

She nodded at him, "Lead the way then."

 

Derek lead her to his room and sat on his bed and patted his lap, "Come and take a seat" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dork" Braeden said before sitting at one of the chairs at his desk.

Derek frowned and then sat next to her.

 

This might be harder than he thought.

He just had to bid his time correctly.

 

After a while Braeden was ready to call it quits.

"This is too hard, who needs Spanish anyway, I'm not taking any trips to Spain no time soon." She huffed.

Derek gave her a small smile.

 

"Learning a second language could be beneficial. Like talking to a girl you like." He said quietly while scooting closer to her.

He could hear her heartbeat increase. He was on the right track.

"Derek..." She said a little tongue  tied.

Why was he looking at her like that. "You're beautiful Braeden" He said staring straight in her brown eyes.

"Derek" She tried to say again.

 

"Mi hermosa Braeden, hazme el amor esta noche." He said tenderly pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Braeden got so lost in his eyes she couldn't think straight.

Derek then leaned in to kiss her. To his surprise she responded immediately. The kiss started of slow and sensual.

Derek slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth and she gave a little moan.

Derek's dick twitched in his pants and he decided he needed her right there and then, but he really liked her and didn't want to mess things up, tonight was about her.

 

Derek pulled back and Braeden stared after him as he sat on his bed, "Come" he said.

Braeden slowly got up and walked into his open arms, his hazel eyes darkened in desire as he pulled her against his chest and lifted her up slightly so she could straddle him.

Derek caught her lips again but this time the kiss was more intense. This time Braeden shoved her tongue in his mouth and gently tugged on his hair while grinding into his crotch.

"Fuck" he groaned before flipping them over on his bed so she was on the bottom and he was on top.

He gave her a quick peck before trailing his kisses onto her neck.

 

He gently bit down on the flesh that near her collar bone while his hands slid under her shirt.

"Derek" She moaned out.

Derek just sucked on the skin he bit while kneading her breasts that was spilling from her bra.

He then leaned over and nibbled on her earlobe then tugged on her, "Can I take this off?'' He whispered in her ear before pulling back to see her nodding.

he quickly took her shirt off her then threw it across the room.

 

"How about these?" He murmured gently tracing the skin on the top of the jeans she was wearing with his index finger.

Braeden squirmed under his touch.

"Yes" She breathed out.

 

Derek unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled them off.

"Take yours off" Braeden managed to say.

Derek didn't hear what she said for a little because he was to busy drinking in the sight of Braeden laying in his bed in her bra and panties looking at him with desire clouded in her eyes, "Eres tan hermosa, espero que nunca me despierto de este sueño." he said before standing up on his knees in front of her and unbuckling his pants.

Braeden watched in interest as he pulled his pants down so he was only in his boxers and pulled his shirt from over his head.

"Can I make love to you Braeden?" He asked huskily.

"Yes," She said barely above a whisper with her eyes closed.

Derek hovered over her body before playing with the hem of her panties.

 

"Look at me" He instructed as she whimpered.

She opened her eyes and her chest heaved up and down, her heart beating rapidly.

''Say you want me Braeden." He said looking her right in the eye.

 

"Derek please." She whimpered as he began grinding his crotch into her pussy while his hands gripped either side of her waist keeping her still.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes feeling his erection and pleasure.

"Open your eyes and look at me Braeden." He demanded.

 

She did as told and saw his eyes boring into her. "Say you want me." He said speeding up his grinding.

"I want you." She finally managed to say.

"Do you want me to make you feel good?'' he asked slowing down a little and trailing his finger down her thighs.

"Yes Derek, I want you to make me feel so good" She moaned.

 

That was all he needed.  He let out a low growl before pulling off his boxer and quickly pushing into her.

Braeden let out a squeal of pleasure and surprise. "Fuck, Derek." She moaned out.

Derek just pushed into her deeper before pounding her pussy harder with each second.

 

"Derek!" Braeden screamed.

 

Derek didn't pay her any attention he was to focused on her scent, and arousal. He felt his eyes turn yellow but Braeden get a chance to see it.

"Say my name louder" He instructed picking up the pace.

"Derek," She gasped out and that was fine enough with him.

 

He felt his release coming so he slowed down the pace, "Cum for me Braeden."

Braeden just squeezed her eyes tight as her juices came flowing down his dick.  "Fuck" Derek groaned as he buckled his hips and let his seed go deep inside her.

 

 He then fell on his bed next to Braeden and looked at her closely, "Te adoro, Braeden." He murmured.

She just nodded incoherently before snuggling up to him and putting her head on his chest and falling asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translated in order.
> 
> Derk, is everything well? Because your attention seems to be on Ms. Collins, not my lesson.
> 
> I'm sorry Ms. Rosa, I was making sure Braeden was paying attention, she's been having a hard time in Spanish and I wanted to make sure she was doing fine. It is my duty as a fellow student.
> 
> My beautiful Braeden, make love to me tonight.
> 
> I adore you Braeden.
> 
> You're so gorgeous, I hope I never wake from this dream.


End file.
